Bio-chip is a multidisciplinary comprehensive technology that has been developed at the end of 20th century. As a technical platform, bio-chip has been extensively applied in many fields such as gene expression, functional genomics, disease diagnosis and drug screening etc., and has gradually extended to other areas including biosynthesis, biochemical reaction and nano-biology etc.
Large instruments are needed for the handling and treatment of bio-chips and samples, to avoid cross contamination among different samples. At present, most bio-chips are disposable, while the interfaces between the instrument and the chip are not. After the operation is completed for each chip, time-consuming procedures such as cleaning and disinfection are performed to the instrument and the chip, to avoid the contamination resulted from the residue of chemical or biological molecules at the interfaces. Although contamination can be alleviated to a certain degree by increasing the cleaning process, problems, such as tedious operation process, bulky cleaning reagent consumption and incomplete disinfection and so on, still bother the users, and more or less limit the popularization and application of the bio-chip technology.